tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ichigo Momomiya defeated
Note: 'Rate T '(for possible sexual references) I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew Ichigo is defeated After a normal school day, the girls come to the café to check that everything is okay. After some hours, nothing to report, but finally they find a signal of a Chimera Anima attacking the school area. Then the girls transformed and they go to the school to fight the Chimera Anima, but they find that this Chimera Anima is a kind of giant slime that is so huge that it is in every place and area of the school, forcing to the heroines to get separated to deal with the monster in each zone of the school to defeat it. Minto goes to the gym area, Retasu to the library, Bu-Ling to the music classroom, Zakuro to the backyard and Ichigo goes to the upper floor classroom. Each girl tries to find the weak point of the Chimera Anima, but unfortunately they cannot find its weakness, making them keep the battle with the monster in each zone. While Ichigo checks the balcony to try to get a better view, she find a unexpected and unpleasant meeting with Kisshu. Kisshu then taunts Ichigo before saying that this time he created a too powerful Chimera Anima capable of defeating the girls easily and also he says that he could stop the Chimera Anima with a condition: Ichigo should surrender her transformation. He explains her that he could creates a special Para Para parasite able to literally extract the transformation of the heroines, render the transformation mindless and without any of its own will, as he considered it an alternative to get his "kitty". If Ichigo will never be his girlfriend, then he would simply take her transformation, "Mew Strawberry", to get his own girlfriend without the lack of interest of Ichigo herself. This bold and nasty petition leaves Ichigo sick and she outright refuses to comply with Kisshu and instead she will try to destroy the Chimera Anima without making this deal. She even attacks Kisshu with her bell to makes her point, but before she could continue her attacks, Ichigo hears the screams of a child in one of the classrooms below to the balcony, Ichigo runs to the source of the screams and she find a classroom full with the slime of the Chimera Anima, threatening a defenseless child. Then Ichigo enters the classroom to save the child, but while doing it, the slime starts to attack her, forcing her to retaliate with her bell, keeping a stalemate with the Chimera Anima. But unfortunately, Ichigo can see that one part of this slime will not allow the child to escape, and she is too busy with the other slime part to help the child better, forcing her to consider two choices: continue to try to overpower the slime part by part until clear the classroom completely, but risking that the child would be injured. Or to stop defending herself and instead focus her offensive in the slime that is a threat to the child, but risking getting exposed to an attack. But when she sees the slime is about to hit the child, she makes her decision and starts to attack the other part of the slime, protecting the child from harm's way, and she says to the child to escape and he'll do it, but in the distraction, the slime launched a kind of glue projectile toward Ichigo, rendering her imobilized and trapped. Ichigo sees her dire situation, she tries to struggle to break free from these bounds made of slime so she could escape, but to no avail. The slime proves be too strong to her, she tries several times to break free from it, but all her attempts are futile. Then after several failed attempts to break free, Ichigo finally surrendered to her situation and tries to escape, but suddenly Kisshu enters to the classroom and he commands the Chimera Anima to block her path, leaving her cornered, tied up and defenseless in front of Kisshu and he starts to make fun of her getting caught by the Chimera Anima for "playing the heroine" and taunts her that now she is defenseless and hopeless for being cocky in think that she could defeat his Chimera Anima. Then he pulls the special Para Para parasite to extract her transformation of Mew Strawberry from Ichigo, and she tries in vain to get away from him, but she gets cornered in a wall with her hands tied up, preventing her from retaliating this time against Kisshu and completely defenseless to avoid this process. Then to prevent Ichigo from somehow using her Strawberry Bell during the process, he pulls out shackles and forces the slime to put both hands of Ichigo behind her back to put the shackles in her wrists, leaving her handcuffed behind her back, and after doing this, Kisshu put the Para Para parasite in front of her to start the process. But fortunately for Ichigo, the special Para Para parasite failed to extract her transformation because she resisted the process. Kisshu says that she should willingly surrender her transformation so that the Para Para parasite can extract it. Ichigo then starts to taunt Kisshu for failing to steal her powers and Kisshu shows a frown at this, but suddenly they start to hear screams outside the classroom, specifically in the backyard, where the other 4 girls are getting cornered and exhausted by fighting endlessly while Kisshu and Ichigo watch it. Then while Ichigo is distraught to see the dire situation of her friends, Kisshu commands the slime to release her and immediately after this, Kisshu approached from the back of Ichigo and grabs her to force her to watch as the Chimera Anima will eliminate her friends while she is trapped like a caged cat. Then Kisshu keeps taunting her that she will cause the death of her companions with her "selfishness" in refusing to surrender her transformation. Then after seeing that her friends are in grave trouble, Ichigo finally reluctantly agreed with the proposition of Kisshu and he again uses the Para Para parasite on her and this time he managed to extract her transformation and Ichigo could see her transformation of Mew Strawberry separated from her and it is unresponsive due to the lack of a conscious. Then Kisshu is happy with getting his own girlfriend, he commands the Chimera Anima to stop and he teleports it away and he teleports himself with the transformation of Mew Strawberry, leaving Ichigo sad, tired and defeated. In other place, Kisshu is hugging to the mindless Mew Strawberry and kissing her, as if she was a doll or a toy. He even gets a music device so he could dance with her, fantasizing that she loved him back. Remembering that she is mindless, Kisshu considers implanting her a mind to make her his loyal slave with a unconditional love towards him and even to help him to conquer the world. Especially considering that as Mew Strawberry is at his side now, the heroines lost an important member of their team, making them weaker to fight against him. Trivia * The transformation of Mew Strawberry to get separated from Ichigo, she is rendered mindless, devoid of will and incapable of thinking by herself, she only can do something when Kisshu orders her. * Ichigo cannot transform herself after this process, because she loses her powers and the only way that she could access her transformation again is by destroying the Para Para parasite used to steal her transformation. Category:Stories Category:Chapters and Episodes Category:Albert weske5